Talk:Spoil Victor
Discussion Less health than what? Skuld 05:44, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Less health than the hexed foe, probably. --theeth 05:59, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Does creature mean only spirits, pets, and undead servants, or does this include people? So this is a crappy Spiteful Spirit? It costs 5 energy less and casts in 1 sec less, but it only affects one foes, has slightly more damage (same armor ignoring as SS), and the nail in the coffin...that foe has to have less health. It is Blood line versus Curses...that might be a minor plus, but I think this Elite is rarely going to be used. Might as well use Soul Leech for caster hate, at least it steals health and is not conditioned. I am pretty disappointed in this Elite. If anybody can show me anything worth taking this skill please do so. --Ravious 17:10, 19 May 2006 (CDT) : Check the N/Mo Boss Farmer build, it makes a good use, letting their health going down to 50% or less then touch him dead. That's at least 1 thing what works good with it(UnexistNL 14:59, 20 October 2006 (CDT)) :I personally see this as after Spteful Spirit, another Necromancer line butting into Domination Magic's business with a elite improved version of Empathy. I'm most displeased. - 17:35, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :BTW, this skill description doesn't mention "Damage", so I assume normal protection stuff (RoF, Protective Spirit etc) won't trigger at all. - 17:37, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :The only time I've seen this used well is stacking with SS against Shiro. Of course, it usually cuts out when you need it the most towards the end of the battle. --Thervold 16:51, 9 June 2006 (CDT) The description just says "attacks or casts a spell on a creature with less health." Does this mean when enemies target their allies with spells, also? --68.142.14.52 02:52, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :That is a VERY good question... - 03:05, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I don't have any guildmates on to test in a scrimmage. The obvious application is to use this enemy monks if it works that way. --68.142.14.52 03:07, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Finally remembered to test. It does trigger when a monk heals one of their allies with lower health. --68.142.13.97 14:20, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::So this skill is like Blood Leech and Empathy packed into one, save for the lack in health stealing and a few conditions that need to be met? --I am bobo 5:08 9 June, 2006 (EST) :::::This skill is absolutely evil on opposing monks, since they only really target people with, you guessed it, less health than them. Kessel 11:32, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Ok, I will attempt to get this correct:It is a hex that makes the target lose X health whenever they attack or cast a spell on a target that has LESS health THAN THEM. So if you cast this on a warrior with 600 health and he was beating down on a 55, that warrior would lose X life each time he did so. It's actually quite a nice skill: This will level the playing field (in terms of life) between an enemy and his/her target. ---- I swear that guy in the skill icon is Caesar.--Spawn 23:45, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Or Jesus --Alt F Four 02:13, 27 July 2006 (CDT) I used this against a warrior with Illusionary Weaponry and nothing was happening. He had far more health than me and I hexed him twice to make sure it was on him. So I'm not sure if this works with IW although it doesn't really seem to make sense. IW is still attacking. Anyone want to test this? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 18:59, 1 November 2006 (CST) updated The update that came with nightfall claims to have upped this spell's maximum damage to 100. Looks like we'll need a new table... Why has no one ever used a 55/Spoil victor team to do 2 man farming?--Coloneh RIP 01:57, 25 November 2006 (CST) :because you can do a spoil victor solo. Xeon 02:01, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::I was talking about UW(before nightfall update) where a necro could echo this onto a whole group and then cast desecrate enchantments once to finish off the survivors.--Coloneh RIP 19:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::Because... it's pointless to use spoil victor and not SS against 8+ smite crawlers ? -Ichigo724 14:30, 6 December 2006 (CST) Corpse Exploitation If you hex a MM with this and they raise some minions, does Spoil Victor trigger? Tycn 23:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I dont think it would, if you directly casted a spell on a minion yes, but summoning them isn't targeting anything, in other words you're targeting yourself, which wouldnt trigger it like with other target self skills. Wyvern Afini 23:31, 19 December 2006 (CST) BotM Does it work on anyone using Blood of the Master on minions with less health? If it does, any details what exactly happens? :I haven't tried it, but I would assume that - since BotM isn't targetted - SV wouldn't have any effect. Ressurection I'm fairly sure I know the answer, but we should confirm it. If someone has this on them and then they ressurect an ally, does SV trigger? I'm pretty sure the answer is no, but lets get more opinions on it. VegaObscura 17:59, 10 January 2007 (CST) :According to the notes, it does trigger. The note was added by WidowMaker --220.233.103.77 18:09, 10 January 2007 (CST) Mu hahahaha, this skills kicks ass now! -Random contributor